Episode 1413: The Bullpen Jeep
Date August 5, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Sam Miller banter about the non-running Royals and Terrance Gore, the Diamondbacks’ stolen-base success rate and Zack Godley’s disastrous season, the Phillies’ roster crunch, Sam’s recurring nightmare, a Roman Quinn fun fact, and the outfield exploits of Vince Velasquez, whether the 40-man roster should be bigger, what Velasquez has in common with EW legend Ned Garver, the trials and travails of baseball’s forgotten “bullpen jeep” and the sport’s perpetual efforts to shorten games, lying about Babe Ruth, a new nickname for combined no-hitters, the Astros debut of Aaron Sanchez and Houston’s continued way with pitchers, plus a postscript tribute to the late, great unknown comic, Ted Berkelmann. Topics * Kansas City Royals' lackluster stolen base numbers * Terrance Gore * Arizona Diamondbacks' stolen base success rate * Zack Godley's season * Phillies-White Sox extra inning game * Vince Velasquez and pitchers as position players * Should the forty man roster be expanded? * Bullpen Jeep * Mid-century solutions for speeding up games * Babe Ruth and reporters lying about players * Aaron Sanchez's pitch mix and combined no-hitter * Houston Astros trading for and improving players * Ted Berkelmann's prolific puns and letters to newspapers Intro T. Rex, "Jeepster" Outro John Entwistle, "Ted End" Banter * All-Banter episode Notes * The Royals only stole 12 bases in July and are on pace to steal 132 for the season. * Sam refers to 2015 Terrance Gore as "tweet juice" and a "base running Poochie". * Ned Garver was the last pitcher to be credited with an outfield assist until Vince Velasquez was recently. Garver was cold-called on Episode 722. * Vince Velasquez reportedly threw with his left hand for a year when he had bone chips in his right. * Ben reads segments from a few newspaper articles citing how Casey Stengel and the Yankees' pitchers refused to use bullpen Jeeps or other cars, saying they would only travel in Cadillacs. * Ben closes the episode by reading several jokes and puns submitted to newspapers by TedBerkelmann over several decades. He came across Berkelmann while reading about the Bullpen Jeep. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1413: The Bullpen Jeep * Yankees Trade for Terrance Gore and His Unusually Poor Stolen Base Numbers by Craig Edwards * The D-Backs Are on the Brink of a New Stolen-Base Frontier by Tony Wolfe * A pitching problem that won't go away by Matt Gelb * Vince Velasquez's play in the 14th inning * Vince Velasquez's play in the 15th inning * The Rise of MLB's Minimum Earners by Gerald Schifman * The New Rules and The Player Churn by Gerald Schifman * Ned Garver's outfield assist * Photos of the Bullpen Jeep * How Aaron Sanchez went from a 6.07 ERA in Toronto to a combined no-hitter in his first Astros start by Mike Axisa * The Astros May Have Salvaged Another Pitcher's Career by Jake Mailhot * Baseball's Top Staffs Have Come Around On The High-Spin Fastball by Travis Sawchik Category:Episodes